


two to three

by SilveryxDark



Series: Married Toraga AU [2]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Okay one cute kid, Parenthood, also wee hint of shoupon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora and Saga decide to show their son their older photobooks, along with their wedding photos. Airu realises he isn't in any, and can't understand why. Tumblr prompt inspired!</p><p>*Not connected to the previous married Toraga/Airu lovechild fics, and can be read as a standalone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	two to three

**Author's Note:**

> jUST IN TIME FOR VALENTINE'S DAY HIYAAAH (though it's not really a vday story)  
> I'll try getting back to writing as much as I can, it's been a painfully long time ;;  
> I hope my readers enjoy this and smile as much as I did writing this!

When Saga brings out the photo albums and photobooks, he isn’t entirely confident of how Airu will like them. He certainly likes them, for the most part, because _hey_ , he’s hot, and so is Tora, his then-boyfriend-now-husband. There are definitely photos that make them cringe, others that make them laugh, but he’s kept them all anyway, as memories of their past and continuing success.

He’s not sure how their son will react to all those old photos, at first. But then Airu lets out a squeal of delight, eyes wide with curiosity and joy. “Daddy! Papa!“ he beams. “Uncle Nao! Uncle Hiroto! Uncle Shou!”

The last he says with particular delight, and Saga and Tora exchange glances. Shou is certainly Airu’s favourite uncle, and to be frank, it’s pretty hilarious how jealous Hiroto gets when Shou’s cooing over another tiny human. Nao's even got photographic evidence, to Hiroto's embarrassment.

Airu squeezes his dinosaur plushie tightly as he sits between Tora and Saga, looking at all the photos in awe. “I wanna be cool like Papa and Daddy when I grow up!” he says.

“Well, who do you think is cooler? Papa or Daddy?” Tora asks hopefully.  
  
Airu pauses, looking at the photos in front of him, then at Tora, and Saga, and back to the photobook. Then he chirps, “Uncle Shou! Uncle Shou is the coolest!”  
  
Saga sighs. “Well. I can’t say I didn’t see that coming. Anyway, Airu, do you want to see our wedding photos?“

Airu’s eyes widen even more, and he nods frantically. “Wanna see Daddy and Papa together!” he says, squeezing his plushie so tightly that Saga is slightly afraid that its head might come off.

He leaves Airu cheerfully wriggling into Tora’s lap, while Tora carefully holds their son, making sure he doesn’t fall. Saga returns with the album of their wedding photos - a small ceremony, where they invited only their closest friends and family members, but a day that both Tora and Saga will treasure forever.

Airu is even more excited than before, gasping and giggling at the photos. He seems to like the candid ones taken at the ceremony itself more than the posed photos, cheerfully pointing out all the “uncles” he knows. As they reach the end of the photo album, however, Airu grows quieter. Saga and Tora figure that he’s getting tired, he’s only three after all.  
  
“Daddy? Papa? Where was I?” Airu suddenly whimpers.

“Where -?” Saga and Tora repeat together, confused.

Airu points at the photos. “In here! Where was I during the wedding?” he asks, looking up at them with a pout.  
  
Saga and Tora exchange looks, mouths open. Tora says slowly, “You… weren’t born yet?”

This concept seems to distress Airu, who scrunches up his nose and stares at the book, before he begins crying quietly. Which distresses Tora and Saga more, because Airu is usually a very sweet and gentle child who hasn’t been given to crying since he was a wailing newborn, and handles things like falling down, or not getting things he wants, with surprising maturity.

“But, I’m three, and Daddy and Papa also got married three years ago...” Airu mumbles, hugging his plushie even tighter. “Why wasn’t I invited? I wanna go...“

Tora bites back a smile, and Saga has to admit that it’s pretty funny that Airu doesn’t quite understand this. Still, he clears his throat and pats Airu’s head and think of a way to explain things that would make sense to his son.

“Um… well… this was before we had you, you know?” Saga says gently.

“M-meaning?” Airu mumbles, looking up at his fathers for further explanation.

Tora carefully lifts Airu and places him in Saga’s lap, before kneeling down in front of them, so he’s eye to eye with Airu. “You see, for some people, like your Papa and me, we only have children after getting married. So when we got married, we didn’t have you just yet.”

“And actually we were married four years ago, not three,” Saga adds. “We only had you after that, and it takes nine months for a baby to be born...”

Tora raises an eyebrow. “Saga...”

Saga blinks innocently at his husband, smiling sweetly. “Yes?”

Airu pipes up, then, his voice sounding clearer. “Oh. So I… couldn’t be there? It wasn’t my birthday yet?” he says slowly.

“Something like that, yes,” Saga says, nodding. “Don’t worry, Airu. We love you more than anything.”

Airu sniffs a little, cracking a smile. “I love Daddy and Papa too… So I just… I just want to be there...”

Tora smiles and kisses Airu’s forehead, and looks up at Saga, who smiles back at him. “Say, Tora… we could have something like a wedding ceremony again.”

Airu squirms, turning and looking up at Saga. “Eh? Really?”

“Yep! Then you could be our, what do you call it, ringbearer? Yes!” Saga grins. “How’s that, Tora?”

Tora looks slightly exasperated, but fond. “Well… our schedule is kinda packed, but… you know, I’d love to get married to you again, dear. And with our precious son there this time.“

Airu giggles and blushes, practically throwing himself onto Tora’s chest, who is quick to hug him in return. "But do you mind waiting for a while? We’ve got lots of things to do, like book a time and place, and send invites, make other preparations...“

“Yup! It’s okay!” Airu replies. “I really wanna see Daddy and Papa married!”

“Well, we already are,” Saga teases.

Tora sighs and shakes his head. “Trust me to have married the silliest guy there is,”

“Oh, but you love me, right?” Saga smirks.

Tora rolls his eyes, but smiles. “Yes, why else do you think I married you, then?”

“'Cause I'm so beautiful and perfect, maybe? But I love you right back,” Saga beams, and looks at Airu, who’s stopped wriggling so much, and has his head resting on Tora’s shoulder. “Huh, he’s asleep already?”

Tora stands up, then, carrying Airu. “Yeah, I think so. That was fast. Guess he exhausted himself with all that jumping around and then crying. I’ll put him to bed.”

“Mm. Sleep tight, love,” Saga says, standing as well to kiss Airu’s forehead lightly. Then, he tiptoes and kisses Tora gently, too, smiling at him. “I love you, Tora. I can’t wait to get married to you again.”

Tora laughs softly. “Neither can I. I love you too, Saga.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it'd be super cute and funny to have airu have a tiny crush on his cool and princely uncle shou, and tora and saga are kinda like gdi why'd it have to be the demon king who completely pwned us that time
> 
> also i'm sorry not sorry i made the tiny human joke
> 
> happy valentine's day y'all


End file.
